Hearing loss affects over 31 million people in the United States (about 13% of the population). As a chronic condition, the incidence of hearing impairment rivals that of heart disease and, like heart disease, the incidence of hearing impairment increases sharply with age.
While the vast majority of those with hearing loss can be helped by a well-fitted, high quality hearing device, only 22% of the total hearing impaired population own hearing devices. Current products and distribution methods are not able to satisfy or reach over 20 million persons with hearing impairment in the U.S. alone.
Hearing loss adversely affects a person's quality of life and psychological well-being. Individuals with hearing impairment often withdraw from social interactions to avoid frustrations resulting from inability to understand conversations. Recent studies have shown that hearing impairment causes increased stress levels, reduced self-confidence, reduced sociability and reduced effectiveness in the workplace.
The human ear generally comprises three regions: the outer ear, the middle ear, and the inner ear. The outer ear generally comprises the external auricle and the ear canal, which is a tubular pathway through which sound reaches the middle ear. The outer ear is separated from the middle ear by the tympanic membrane (eardrum). The middle ear generally comprises three small bones, known as the ossicles, which form a mechanical conductor from the tympanic membrane to the inner ear. Finally, the inner ear includes the cochlea, which is a fluid-filled structure that contains a large number of delicate sensory hair cells that are connected to the auditory nerve.
Hearing loss can also be classified in terms of being conductive, sensorineural, or a combination of both. Conductive hearing impairment typically results from diseases or disorders that limit the transmission of sound through the middle ear. Most conductive impairments can be treated medically or surgically. Purely conductive hearing loss represents a relatively small portion of the total hearing impaired population (estimated at less than 5% of the total hearing impaired population).
Sensorineural hearing losses occur mostly in the inner ear and account for the vast majority of hearing impairment (estimated at 90-95% of the total hearing impaired population). Sensorineural hearing impairment (sometimes called “nerve loss”) is largely caused by damage to the sensory hair cells inside the cochlea. Sensorineural hearing impairment occurs naturally as a result of aging or prolonged exposure to loud music and noise. This type of hearing loss cannot be reversed nor can it be medically or surgically treated; however, the use of properly fitted hearing devices can improve the individual's quality of life.
Conventional hearing devices are the most common devices used to treat mild to severe sensorineural hearing impairment. These are acoustic devices that amplify sound to the tympanic membrane. These devices are individually customizable to the patient's physical and acoustical characteristics over four to six separate visits to an audiologist or hearing instrument specialist. Such devices generally comprise a microphone, amplifier, battery, and speaker. Recently, hearing device manufacturers have increased the sophistication of sound processing, often using digital technology, to provide features such as programmability and multi-band compression. Although these devices have been miniaturized and are less obtrusive, they are still visible and have major acoustic limitation.
Industry research has shown that the primary obstacles for not purchasing a hearing device generally include: a) the stigma associated with wearing a hearing device; b) dissenting attitudes on the part of the medical profession, particularly ENT physicians; c) product value issues related to perceived performance problems; d) general lack of information and education at the consumer and physician level; and e) negative word-of-mouth from dissatisfied users.
Other devices such as cochlear implants have been developed for people who have severe to profound hearing loss and are essentially deaf (approximately 2% of the total hearing impaired population). The electrode of a cochlear implant is inserted into the inner ear in an invasive and non-reversible surgery. The electrode electrically stimulates the auditory nerve through an electrode array that provides audible cues to the user, which are not usually interpreted by the brain as normal sound. Users generally require intensive and extended counseling and training following surgery to achieve the expected benefit.
Other devices such as electronic middle ear implants generally are surgically placed within the middle ear of the hearing impaired. They are surgically implanted devices with an externally worn component.
The manufacture, fitting and dispensing of hearing devices remain an arcane and inefficient process. Most hearing devices are custom manufactured, fabricated by the manufacturer to fit the ear of each prospective purchaser. An impression of the ear canal is taken by the dispenser (either an audiologist or licensed hearing instrument specialist) and mailed to the manufacturer for interpretation and fabrication of the custom molded rigid plastic casing. Hand-wired electronics and transducers (microphone and speaker) are then placed inside the casing, and the final product is shipped back to the dispensing professional after some period of time, typically one to two weeks.
The time cycle for dispensing a hearing device, from the first diagnostic session to the final fine-tuning session, typically spans a period over several weeks, such as six to eight weeks, and involves multiple with the dispenser.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and devices which are efficacious and safe in facilitating the treatment of hearing loss in patients.
In another trend, more and more dentists and oral surgeons have turned to dental implants as an acceptable and appropriate means to restore a tooth that has been lost because of disease or trauma. Such dental implants offer an attractive alternative to other options because with a dental implant the patient realizes a restoration that closely approximates a natural tooth without having to alter the structure or appearance of adjacent natural teeth which occurs, for example, when a patient chooses a bridge option. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,681 discloses an implant for insertion into the alveolar bone of a patient and wherein the implant is provided with a generally vertically projecting anchoring pin that extends from the implant into the alveolar bone of the patient and effectively interconnects the implant with the alveolar bone.